Mi mayor temor
by Lady Laurelin 94
Summary: De princesa a general, Leia sabía qué destino le aguardaba, después de aceptar la influencia de la Fuerza. Luchó contra sus dilemas, trató de no repetir los errores que antecedian a su familia... y su esfuerzo se tornó vano. La terrible historia se repetía en su hijo. Había una nueva razón para intensificar su devoción y temor hacia el poder que la forjaba como tal.


Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a George Lucas, creador de esta excepcional franquicia. Las frases en cursiva representan el mundo interno del personaje (según el POV).

* * *

 **MI MAYOR TEMOR**

 **POV Leia:**

 _Mi juventud ha sido una de las épocas más difíciles de mi vida. No lo digo solamente por la pérdida de mi hogar y mis padres (en crianza, más no por sangre), o por todas las ocasiones en las que pude morir a manos del Imperio._

 _Creo que allí residió mi primer cambio significativo: cuando mi vida dio un giro radical e inesperado. Cuando supe que podía ser más que la Princesa de Alderaan. Quizás ya lo intuía, algo en mi interior retumbaba con la idea de superar mis propios límites y no entendía por qué. El día que conocí a Luke y Han, descubrí mi nuevo camino. Uno al que todavía le temo._

 _Vaya, me siento ridícula. ¿Una mujer de cincuenta y tres años como yo, pensando en esas cosas? No es para menos. Las duras pruebas a las que me ha sometido la Fuerza, forjaron la mujer que soy ahora y estoy segura que apenas reconocería a la muchacha engreída encerrada en un palacio. Pero la reducción de mi orgullo sólo se compara con mi dolor. Uno que aumenta día a día… y del que no sé si llegue a liberarme._

 _A veces me pregunto qué hubiera sucedido, de haber sido alguien común y corriente. Nada de aventuras, excesivos trámites y reuniones en el Senado, charlas sosas por doquier… ¡no! ¡Yo estaba destinada a otra cosa! Luke fue el precursor de mi libertad, y tal vez fue la razón por la que me había "enamorado" de él. Vi esperanza en su presencia… equiparable a la que yo les transmitía a mi gente. Éramos muy parecidos: ¿cómo pude estar ciega ante tal evidente verdad?_

Posees un poder que yo no entiendo… ¡y que nunca tendría!

Te equivocas, Leia: tú también lo tienes…

 _Aquella charla bajo las estrellas de Endor fue el antes y después. La revelación más esperada y temida, al mismo tiempo. El día en que la Princesa Leia se alzó como descendiente de un Jedi. Un legado casi extinto, por obra del enemigo que resultaba ser mi padre, y el cual compartía con el único que lograba entenderme: mi hermano._

 _Desde ese día, fui consciente de mi lugar en el mundo. El destino de la República dependía de mi coraje; y gracias a Luke y Han, pude hacer realidad lo que la Galaxia esperó por muchos años: el retorno de la paz. No podía sentirme más contenta, especialmente porque aún me quedaba familia en Luke y pronto formaría una con Han, el hombre al que amo. Pero en mí siempre quedó una especie de vacío. Un agujero que no sería llenado, a pesar de mis intentos._

 _Luke ya me lo había advertido. La Fuerza oscilaba entre el bien y el mal, y siempre temí que tales emociones provocaran un conflicto dentro de mi ser. Como joven que era, culpé directamente a mi padre: Darth Vader, antes Anakin Skywalker. Admito que lo detestaba, porque fue la simiente del mal que dividió irremediablemente a nuestra familia. No fue hasta hace poco, que he llegado a perdonarlo, al comprender la debilidad que lo dominó. La flaqueza que hoy simboliza el castigo a mi reclamo._

 _Pero no me alcanzó a mí: ¡debió hacerlo, yo lo merecía! ¿Por qué a él? ¿Por qué dañó a mi hijo?_

 _Ben: tan parecido en carácter a su padre, tan orgulloso como alguna vez lo fui. Contaminado por el Lado Oscuro que jamás descansa. Él no merecía este destino. Luke ha sufrido mucho este golpe. No pensé que Han y yo viviríamos lo suficiente para ver el descenso de nuestra única alegría. Y a pesar de la familia y el pasado del que Ben, ahora Kylo Ren, ha renegado… queda en mí una frágil luz de esperanza._

 _Porque puedo sentirlo: la Fuerza es tan intensa en él, como en Luke y yo._

 _Un poder que ya entiendo y controlo, y al que todavía le tengo miedo. Porque deformó a mi padre, ha subyugado a mi hijo… y ha puesto nuevamente en vilo el destino del universo._

 _Cómo desearía que cada error fuera enmendado. Que ninguna desgracia hubiera ocurrido. Que la oscuridad simplemente no existiera…_

* * *

 **N.A.:**

¡Buenos días! Traigo un nuevo fic… y de hecho, es una celebración personal, ya que con esto inauguro mi entrada al fandom de _Star Wars_ : una saga que me fascina tanto como _El Señor de los Anillos_ , por el contenido complejo de la lucha entre el bien y el mal.

Y aunque es una historia pequeña (me expandiré a futuro, lo prometo XD), quise iniciar con el conflicto que siento puede dominar a la Princesa Leia (ahora General), por la inclinación de su hijo Ben hacia el Lado Oscuro. Y aunque no es algo que afirmo totalmente, presiento que ella siempre tuvo esa predisposición: es decir, a pesar de que acepta la Fuerza, siempre ha tenido cierta reserva de ella, por ver a sus seres queridos caer bajo el mal influjo de su poder. Y qué peor dolor, que esto se refleje en su único hijo (hablo de la película, conste).

Espero que les guste el fic, que va con mucho cariño para los fans de esta saga :') ¡gracias por las lecturas y reviews! ¡Cuídense!


End file.
